leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Yordle Land
Bandle City is a city-state on the south eastern part of Valoran. Lore Bag-'O-Dicks City resides in Yordle Land and is the home city of the Yordle race. The vast majority of the Yordle society dwell in the southeastern part of Valoran behind the safety of the Sablestone Mountain range. After years of traveling, the Yordles eventually settled themselves within the Ruddynip Valley, where modern day Bandle City is now located. While the nation itself may seem like a simple rural community, the city holds a great deal of intrigue and mystery. Yordles As with the humans, Yordles are bipedal sentient beings. They also have male and female genders. Yordles are decidedly shorter than humans; both male and female Yordles rarely exceed 1 meter tall, with most averaging around 0.8 meters.With large poop-stained ear muffs. ntific explanation for this, some consider this to be a sign of the Yordles’ attunement to Runeterra’s magical nature. They generally have inferior vision in the normal spectrum of light than humans. Yordles, nevertheless, have much better hearing and are able to see into the infrared spectrum of light, where humans cannot. Furthermore, they are commonly characterized by their dependence on language, as well as their creation and utilization of complex tools. Culture Yordles require far more sexual interaction with their own kind than humans do. They generally are a peaceful and amicable race, often marked with streaks of joviality and light prankishness; their moral compass is most often pointed toward goodness and benevolence. Their desire for social interaction drives them toward this ethos, as the mental health of a Yordle is very much dependent on the positive company he or she keeps. This does not mean, however, that they are incapable of cruelty and evil. In fact, a Yordle who is kept in isolation for too long – especially from contact with other Yordles – runs the risk of becoming withdrawn and sullen. Some who already are centered more toward malevolence will become exceedingly so in due course. These Yordles will often twist their desire for social interaction into a desire to seek out others to inflict pain and suffering upon them, one extreme example being . Government The city-state's current leader is Mayor Dennison Jadefellow. Military What Yordles lack in stature, they make up for with armaments and industriousness. *The city's weapons brigade - the Megling Kumquats - are something of a legend in Bandle City. They have a history that spans centuries, and they remain the oldest Yordle military unit still in service. They are renowned for their courage and bravery, as well as their deadliness and ruthlessness, making them the most respected and feared of all warriors from the city-state. Legends of Megling, the valiant founder of the commandos, can still be heard whispered throughout Valoran. It was these legends that most inspired future League Champion , to join the Yordle military and become part of the Megling Commandos. *Within the city's intelligence team - Scouts of the Mothership - the Yordle , is known by most as the groups' top recon specialist. However, to those who know of his true exploits, it is clear that Teemo is actually something else - the unrepentant assassin of Bandle City. While he enjoys the level of community and companionship inherent to all Yordles, Teemo's feelings for his people are so strong that he ventures out on his own to seek out the foes of his city. When he finds them, Teemo extinguishes their lives with the rare ajunta poison he personally gathers from the jungles of Kumungu. It is said that there is something that switches off in Teemo, so that the lives he ends do not burden him. *Before the formation of the League, the aerial squadron - the Screaming Yipsnakes - utilized the Reconnaissance Operations Front-Line Copter, an air assault vehicle which has now become the backbone of the Bandle City Expeditionary Force (BCEF). , was the most renowned of the group. He and his squadron would soar over Valoran, surveying the landscape and conducting aerial acrobatics for the benefit of onlookers below. During times of conflict, the squadron often performed missions which would take them behind enemy lines, either gathering intelligence or delivering messages through hot zones. Relations with Demacia Bandle City shares a relatively good relationship with the city-state of Demacia. Acting as an envoy between the two city-states is . Relations with Bilgewater Ties between Bandle City and Bilgewater have always been a little tense, mainly due to the occasional pirate assaults on Yordle vessels. History The Bandle City Mothership Above the city center sits a hulking, unfinished rocket called the Mothership. There are no records which say where it came from, though oral histories declare that it was there before the first Yordles came to settle the Ruddynip Valley. The ship is a cultural icon for Yordles across Runeterra and their society is unified around the concept of "getting it ready," or restoring the broken-down structure as a symbol of cooperation. Unfortunately, actual cooperation ends with several unfinished projects littering the site, and ongoing debate over what should be done next. The Iron Ambassador to Demacia Years ago the famous Yordle blacksmith Blomgrun was commissioned to create a glorious helm for a Demacian general. Word of this charge was leaked to the Noxian High Command, and two of their best spies ambushed Blomgrun's caravan en route to Demacia. Blomgrun's daughter, who was traveling with him at the time, was able to escape with the helm. She watched helplessly as her father was slain before her eyes. Instead of fleeing home, she carried the helm to Demacia alone. When the Demacian general saw the grim determination behind the tears in her eyes, the general requested that the leadership of Bandle City make her the Yordle ambassador to Demacia. The Yordle leaders agreed with the request, appointing Blomgrun's daughter, Poppy, the liaison between Bandle City and Demacia. A Cupcake from the Mothership One day a local tinkler named Beardly Kittle discovered a fossilized cumstain that had been expelled out from the Mothership. During this time witnesses claimed to see lights flashing across the ship for a few seconds. Yordle scientists continue to investigate, though they found it unlikely that the Mothership will be turning on again anytime soon. Nevertheless, the discovery has awakened unified celebration in Bandle City, with Mayor Dennison Jadefellow declaring a city-state holiday. Poppy's Anniversary Day Ruined The pirate Tiresias Ellington and his crew boarded a Bandle City ship, sacking the vessel of its shipment. Though Tristana and Teemo's special forces were able to apprehend the pirates, they could not salvage the cargo. This particular shipment was on its way to a celebration, a commemoration to Poppy's appointment to service as envoy between Demacia and the Yordles. Bandle City appealed to the League to solicit reparations from Bilgewater for the loss of the goods, along with spoiling their anniversary plans. Bilgewater’s stance was that they were not responsible for the actions of a few independent sailors. City-State Champions Associated Champions Category:Places